


WHAT YOU NEED

by Patty_Parker60



Category: Blindspot (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Repata baby, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Spanish-English (provided by lila_luscious1)huerco: bratty child ((affectionately)Te he dicho queue tanto te amo y te quiero en los ultimos diez minutos?"Tu eres la dueña de mi corazon, de mi alma: you own my heart and my soul
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Edgar Reade & Tasha Zapata, Edgar Reade/Tasha Zapata, Kat Noonan/Bam Adebayo, Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Natasha "Tasha" Zapata/Edgar Reade
Comments: 19
Kudos: 28





	WHAT YOU NEED

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [hubbleimage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbleimage13/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [milli_canales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milli_canales/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts), [jayjayM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjayM/gifts).



-STATION 19/GREY’S ANATOMY-

-MAYA BISHOP-

“You are in the midst of a bad breakup, Maya, and that can be really brutal. Your heart and body hurts. Even if you recognize that the sting  
of a split will ultimately fade and that you'll recover from heartache in time, it can be tough to keep your chin up when it feels like the light  
at the end of the tunnel is still far away. In these low moments, it's natural to seek out comfort, whether that comes in the form of heart-to-  
hearts with your best friends, or something simpler.”

Mays asks, “Such as?”

“You mentioned that you love to watch sunrises and sunsets…when is the last time that you did that?”

“I HAVEN’T…since…”

“I am writing you a prescription for seven days of sunrises and sunsets. And I meant to ask, and forgive the personal nature of my question:  
are you still celibate?”

Sighing, Maya answers “Yes, I am. It has NOT been easy- _AT ALL!”_

“I’ll bet! However, this is a good test for you, as to whether you can withstand the challenges of FIDELITY, Maya. It's something you've never  
had to address previously; I suggest that you _really buckle down_ so that you don’t repeat the same mistakes.”

“You’re right…of course you are…is that our time?”

Diane Lewis smiles and says “It is. Janie can set up your next appointment.”

-xpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxp-

-STATION 19-

-KAT NOONAN-

(*Announcer voice for NBA Finals preview*)

 **NBA BASKETBALL ON TNT!...down 2-0 the Heat faced ‘Bron and the Lakers without key performers Bam Adebayo and**  
**Goran Dragic in game 3 of the NBA Finals…it mattered little as guard Jimmy Butler’s monster 40 point 13 rebound 11 assist master-**  
**piece fueled the Heat’s 115-104 victory in game 3 to avoid a 3 oh deficit…fearlessly attacking the rim and adding a timely 3-pointer**  
**Butler 'willed' his team to victory...can King James and Co re-group defensively and re-gain command of the series? TUESDAY NIGHT-**!  
**LAKERS…HEAT only on TNT**!

Her request typed and printed out, Kathleen ‘Kat’ Noonan signs the form and runs up the stairs to Captain Maya Bishop’s office, where she taps  
on the door before entering: “Come on in!", a voice calls from within.

“Um, Cap? I don’t know if you are aware that I’m dating one of the Miami Heat-“

“I added that block Bam Bam had to stop Jayson Tatum to my all-time highlight reel”, Maya smiled.

“Oh! I didn’t know that you knew…anyway, I really want to be there to support him-they either win tomorrow night or they’re down  
3-1; plus he hurt his neck.”

“Your shifts are covered?”, The Captain asks, scanning the request.

“Yes, Cap.”

“Who is it?”

“Uriko Platt from C and German Morales from B.”

Maya scrawls her signature on the doc and drops it into the basket of paperwork that will be sent up for Robert Sullivan. “I’m  
recommending that he approve it-don’t forget, Rook: SOUVENIRS for the entire A shift!”

Kat laughs. “Of course, Cap!”

After the shift is over, Andy Herrera-Sullivan approaches her protégé: “Kat; I want you to be careful, OK?"

"O-Kaay, Andy...um, what do you mean, exactly?"

"My friend is an FBI agent-her name's Tasha Zapata-and they have determined that the alt-right is becoming really active in Florida:  
actually pulling the masks off of people; walking around in tactical gear and carrying automatic weapons...my cousin Annalise Villa  
is a detective on the East Miami PD...here's her card. I remembered you saying that you planned to go and see your boyfriend in  
the Finals in Bay Lake, and I'd really feel better if you hung out with her and her husband...PLEASE? I'd really feel better knowing  
that you're safe."

Touched, Kat catches her Lieutenant in a tight hug, her eyes suddenly misty. "Thank you so much! Station 19 really IS a family!"

-xpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxp-

-BLINDSPOT

-REPATA-

No one is more surprised than Natasha "Tasha" Zapata about the seamless transition she made from balls-to-the wall FBI bad ass  
to Chief Cook and Bottle Washer...now a Mother of two she spends her days nurturing the toddler and infant fathered by Edgar Reade.

Natalia (Nat) is 20 months, and her brother Eliseo (Leo) is 6 months old, and as one might imagine they are a 'handful'-a handful that  
Zapata wouldn't trade for anything. Reade has promised to stay out of the field as much as possible, and he's been very good about keeping  
that vow ("Don't you _dare_ get killed and leave me with these two huercos!" she'd told him). That evening after dinner, he makes  
time to play with them, even after a 12 hour day. She watches them for a while before getting his attention: "Te he dicho tanto te amo y te quiero  
en los ultimos diez minutos?"

"No, pero te perdono!" he jokes.

"I never imagined...I gave up hoping for this for me, you know?" She indicates their little family with a sweep of her hand. " I gave up wanting  
it for myself...and then I met you. And we became friends, and I saw the type of man that you are, your HEART, and your kind soul. Before I  
knew it imagined us together: I dreamed of it. But I was afraid; afraid that if you knew some of what I'd done...before we met when I was  
gambling and one-night-standing my way through the Bronx...and sucking down booze (and other things) as if bars would stop selling alcohol  
the next morning after...that you would never want me. Once we got together, I was terrified, Reade-you don't know how scared I was that  
I couldn't give you children, and that you'd leave me, and that would have killed me. And I do thank God for these two, and for YOU.  
You SAVED ME, Eddie. You loved me and you saved me and I can never repay you."

"Tu eres la dueña de mi corazon, de mi alma", Reade says, his eyes shining with the intense love he feels for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish-English (provided by lila_luscious1)
> 
> huerco: bratty child ((affectionately)  
> Te he dicho queue tanto te amo y te quiero en los ultimos diez minutos?"  
> Tu eres la dueña de mi corazon, de mi alma: you own my heart and my soul  
> 


End file.
